Kaito & Miku fanfiction: You're my only drug
by Vocanatic
Summary: Kaito is a drug that is desired by many, but is only truly loved by one person.
1. Part 1

"Kaito! Stop it!" Miku laughed. "It's mine!" Kaito kept trying to take her ice cream cone. They sat under a cherry blossom tree on a bench eating ice cream together. "I'll get it sometime, you just wait.." Kaito told her. "Nuh uh! Just because you ate yours so fast doesn't mean you can eat mine!" Miku pushed his face away. "But it'll meeeeeelllllt! Without me, it'll melt, and it would be a waste!" "Oh shut up!"

A few minutes later Miku finished her ice cream without the help of Kaito. "See? I ate it! Happy?" He faced towards her. "No. I wanted it!" He chuckled. Kaito kissed the tip of Miku's nose causing her to giggle.

"You're too cute." Kaito commented. "Psssh." She responded. He grabbed Miku and pulled her close. "I love you, Miku." She giggled even more, but with more of a blush. "I love you too, Kaito!" He caught her in a deep kiss. She closed her eyes and got lost in the kiss. She couldn't think, or anything. That was one main reason she fell in love. Everytime she kissed him, it felt like she was on drugs. But Kaito was the drug. Miku was the one who had helped Kaito improve in his singing, ever since the first day of his release. Now he can accurately sing in english. But through all that time, Kaito fell in love with the twin tailed girl.

"Damn, I'm being called..." Miku looked sad. "Okay..." His clothes changed by the usual flurry of digits and computer-like symbols. He quickly bent down and kissed Miku on the cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?" She smiled warmly. "Okay." Kaito disappeared and reappeared in his studio.

Miku sighed. She began to sing a small melody as the tune played in her head.

Itsukara darou kimi no warau koe to oku

Shiawase no owari nante akke nai mono da ne

Kazoe kirenai namida mo kedarui asu mo

Kawashita kotoba subete omoide ni wa sasenai

Kimi no egao torimodosu tame

Nando demo boku wa uta wo yamenai

Ikutsu mono yoru wo koe

Kono negai kanau sono hi made

Akiramete ita koware kaketa senritsu wo

Hiroi atsumete mou ichido mahou kakeru no

Kimi no egao torikaesu tame...

Yellow. She made her way to the apartments alone singing that tune.

She opened her door and scurried inside. Minutes later someone knocks on the door. She quickly opens it with a bright smile. "Kai-Gumi!" Miku said with a studder. "Were you expecting someone?" Gumi said in her usual voice. "Errr, no. Why?" "Because I need some help." She came inside and closed Miku's door behind her. "I need help writing a song for our editor!"

"Writing a song?" Miku repeated. "Yeah, I want to surprise him! Rin's been giving me some real competition on gaining his attention." Gumi laughed. "No problem! What about?" Miku smiled warmly.

"Love."

I know the cryptic way she hides it

I see how she fakes her affection

I've tried to understand everything

But I guess I'm just a hopeful fool

To her I'm nothing

We weren't anything

Just a basic test

An experiment

I know its pointless

I know its worthless

But I won't give up

I won't surrender

I won't let him steal you from me...

"Name? Uh..." Gumi thought. "How about I (love)?" Miku suggested. "That's perfect! Thank you!" She hugged Miku tight and took the lyrics along with her out the door. "You're welcome." She smiled after the door had shut.


	2. Part 2

A day later.

"I'm lonely..." Rin said to herself in her individual bedroom. "I wonder if Kaito is sleeping..." She stand up and opens her door quietly, checking to see if Len is anywhere other than his own bedroom. She shuffles out of their large apartment. Closing the door behind her quietly she quickly walks barefoot to Kaito's door. She knocks quietly, but recieves no answer. So she checks if it's unlocked. "Yep.." She opens the door and enters the blue haired man's apartment quietly. Sneaking into his bedroom and then into his bed.

"Kaito..." She whispers in his ear. "Miku...?" A tired voice speaks back. "Yeah. It's me." She hugs him. The darkness used as a disguise for Rin. He hugs back then kisses him. His soft lips give her goosebumps. He kisses her neck, and she pulls down his boxers to reveal the drug she's been waiting for. She begins to tease him by playing with the tip of his "drug". Kaito groans softly. "Miku...Stop teasing me...You know how much I want this..." Rin giggles slightly then shoves the entire member in her mouth. In a matter of minutes he comes in her mouth, and she's forced to swallow it all. "I'll return the favour..." He positioned himself where he could begin to eat her candy. He started to move his tongue around. Rin tried to hold in her moans, but couldn't help it. She tried to sound as much like Miku as much as possible. This much pleasure was too much for her, and she came quickly.

After all was done, Rin quietly left his room and apartment, returning to her own.

That morning.

Kaito gets up, makes some breakfast, and coffee. He steps outside to check the attention board for any news. "None." Miku sneaks up behind Kaito and hugs him from behind. "Ha! Did I scare you?" Miku giggles. "Not at all. He turns around and kisses Miku. "You taste like coffee." She smiled. Kaito chuckles and walks her back to her apartment. "I'll see you sometime this afternoon, I think I might have a meeting with our editor." Kaito told her as she looked him in the eyes. "Okaaay!" She said happily. She stook up on her tip toes and kissed him. "I love you." Kaito told her. "I love you too!" Miku said with a smile still imprinted on her flushed face. Kaito turns away and begins walking to his apartment. He looks over his shoulder. "Hey, let's do what we did last night again." He winked at Miku. (Last night?) Miku had a confused expression on her face. She ignored it and went back inside.

Rin saw the entire thing, and jealousy was taking over. She wanted Kaito to be hers. Not that 'QUEEN' Miku. "He'll be mine..." She told herself as she walked back inside. He was Rin's drug and she couldn't let anyone take him away.

Miku threw herself down on her messy bed and thought. (What if Kaito is cheating on me? I wouldn't know, because I'm such an idiot! I think he really loves me...But I can never be sure.. Luka loves Gakupo, and Gakupo loves Luka, they're perfect! I wonder if that's how people see Kaito and I...) Her already flushed face had gotten even brighter red. "I need to stop worrying! We're fine!" She hugged her pillow. "I hope..."

That afternoon Kaito knocked on Miku's door. Miku answered in a short beautiful dress and her hair in the usual pigtails. "You look so nice, Miku..." Kaito gazed at his girlfriend. She giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside. "When should we head out?" Miku asked. "Whenever you like." Kaito offered. "Oh, how about now?" She smiled cutely. "Sounds great." He smiled back and pulled her into a tight hug.

"This is great Kaito, I haven't really gotten to go on dates alone with you lately because of our tight SCEDUALS. Kaito and Miku spent the afternoon at a restaurant talking away, and enjoying each others company. Afterwards, when they had finished with their food, and had returned to their apartment complex, Kaito had something on his mind. "Miku, I've seen that you've been hanging out with Len often and I was worried you might leave me or something..." Kaito rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I'm just being stupid, right?" Miku giggled. "I wouldn't do that to you Kaito, I love you too much." Her smile was forever sculpted in his mind. "Miku, I love you so much..." Miku was hugged by the blue haired man and held into a long, passionate kiss.

They said their goodbyes and went into their apartments and both went straight to sleep.


	3. Part 3

Meiko opened her eyes quickly and checked her clock. The glowing lights read 2:34 AM. "Ah, why does this keep happening? I wake up early in the morning and the first thing to come to mind is..." Meiko paused. "...Kaito." She sat at the end of her bed holding her forehead in her palm. "If Miku wasn't a VOCALOID, Kaito would be all mine. I just know it." She stood up and left her messy bedroom. Grabbing a glass and filling it with water to drink, she left the apartment. She slipped easily into Kaito's own apartment. (This is insane...) Meiko had second thoughts, but continued into Kaito's bedroom, then into his silky sheets. "Miku? I'd answer the door next time...You really don't have to sneak in like this anymore..." Kaito told the brunette.

Meiko kept quiet since she knows she doesn't sound very much like his lovely girlfriend. She met lips with the man. Kaito pushed his hand up Meiko's shirt. "Mm," he broke the kiss. "have your boobs grown bigger?" She ignored it and kissed Kaito's bare chest. He pulled her closer as he pulled her top off. He wrapped his fingers around her larger breasts. Getting her heart racing, He pulled off her panties and used his tongue play with her. Right before she came he paused, not allowing her to. He pushed himself deep inside her. It was hard for Meiko to hold in her moans with Kaito inside her. He pumped in and out of her until they both came. Afterwards Meiko and Kaito cuddled together until Kaito fell asleep. Meiko immidiately slipped out of his apartment.

That morning.

Kaito sat up in his bed. "Why does she keep leaving in the middle of the night...?" Miku ran through his mind. He quickly pulled himself out of bed, leaving his bedroom door open and leaving his apartment, still shirtless. He stood in front of Miku's door and opened it quietly. Entering her bedroom, as well as crawling into her messy bed. "Miku." He whispered in her ear. "Ngh..." She groaned turning over, facing Kaito. Forgetting what he was meant to say, he continued to wrap his arms around the petite girl.


End file.
